


The Tender Wrestler.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stella and Leera bond.RP Fic.





	The Tender Wrestler.

Leera was a little timid, she always had been and when Leena had suggested she joined the same group of women as she had moved in with she had been a little nervous but agreed. Leera was smiling all the same as she moved to settle next to Stella Macmahon. Stella was the one woman who had shown little to no interest in her, at least, not actively enough to frighten her, truth be told, Stella had done nothing but made her feel safe. Leera had smiled and spoken softly. 

"Thank you..."

"What for?"

Stella asked with a smile. 

"Not pushing for something when I just... wasn't ready."

"You're welcome...though you don't really need to thank me for that."

"After the life I've had... Yes I do."

Stella smiled and gently stroked Leera's face. Leera murred and leant into her touch.

"Such lovely sounds."

Stella murred.

"Mmm.... only for you."

Leera replied teasingly. Stella smiled and kept stroking. Leera continued to murr. Stella slowly began to stroke lower on to Leera's neck. Leera continued to murr. 

"Such a sexy girl."

Stella murred.

"Yes you are..."

Stella smiled at Leera’s reply and kissed her. Leera murred and kissed back sweetly. Stella began gently disrobing Leera. Leera purred and let Stella undress her. Stella smiled and began licking the now naked body of Leera. Leera murred happily. Stella kept licking getting lower and lower. Leera continued to murr. Stella began to tease Leera's clit with her tongue. Leera mewed softly. Stella began to lick inwards. Leera instantly mewled. Stella set a firm pace. Leera soon cried out and came.


End file.
